Giving Blood
by waterrain
Summary: AU Feliciano has decided to donate his blood and Ludwig is there by his side feeling rather confused at Feliciano's reason of why he is donating blood 'Ludwig, I'm doing this for us'.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

**Giving Blood**

**By Waterrain**

Ludwig sighed heavily and he was holding Feliciano's hand lightly while looking at him with bored blue eyes.

"You do not have to give blood." Ludwig stated calmly and he looked at Feliciano's watery eyes. "What is wrong?"

"You and Ivan had your blood taken at the same time." Feliciano told him quietly and his bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"So?" Ludwig asked flatly and he raised an eyebrow at Feliciano's puffed out cheeks.

"I don't want to lose you." Feliciano stated suddenly and he looked at Ludwig with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about Feliciano?" Ludwig asked in a confused voice and to be honest Feliciano is a rather confusing person at times.

"You are my best friend, vee. I do not want you to forget me and spend all your time with Ivan." Feliciano replied cheerfully and he smiled brightly at Ludwig.

"Feliciano-" Ludwig started to say, but then he was cut off.

"Ludwig, I'm doing this for us." Feliciano commented calmly and he looked at Ludwig with serious eyes.

"Huh?" Ludwig asked and he was rather confused by Feliciano's answers, but then again this was nothing new to him.

"I'm afraid, vee. I'm more afraid of losing you than anything else in the world." Feliciano told him in a quiet and low voice.

"I do not understand." Ludwig said slowly and he hoped that Feliciano would give him a better answer, but had a feeling all of this was in vain.

"Oh, Ludwig. It is time for my blood to be drained away. I'm frightened, vee." Feliciano managed to say and then he let go of Ludwig's hand.

"Then do not have your blood taken. Do not donate your blood if you feel so frightened." Ludwig stated flatly and his arms were crossed in slight annoyance.

",But I must Ludwig. I want to know what you went through when you donated blood, vee." Feliciano said firmly and his eyes were determined.

"Feliciano." Ludwig said calmly and he shook his head to himself while muttering to Feliciano. "Never mind. I will be here."

'He has no idea how much it will hurt. Of course the person moved the needle around and then decided to take blood from my other arm instead after a minute of very slow blood flow. It hurt, but I did not cry despite how painful it had felt at the time.' Ludwig mentally thought to himself and he sighed heavily for Feliciano will definitely cry.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. My blood type is O Positive.**

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

**Giving Blood**

**By Waterrain**

It was rather difficult to watch for tears ran down Feliciano's cheeks and the quiet whimpers of pain, but Ludwig managed to bare with it and he knew this would happen yet his heart clenched in pain at seeing Feliciano's tears. Afterwards Feliciano had to wait five minutes and it was quiet, but then when time was up and they were walking away from the blood donation center.

"Ludwig, It really hurt a lot." Feliciano whined and he looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "You didn't tell me it would hurt so much."

"Feliciano. You rarely do listen to me." Ludwig commented smoothly and his arms were crossed. "At least you did not have that needle being wiggled all around and then having the needle go into the other arm for blood."

"Let's go to my home and have some pasta." Feliciano stated happily and he ignored Ludwig's annoyed expression. "It is best to forget this ever happened Ludwig."

Ludwig sighed heavily and then he nodded in agreement for sometimes it is for the best to agree with Feliciano.

"Oh, but one more thing Ludwig." Feliciano told him while smiling brightly and his eyes were wide. He used one hand to bring Ludwig down and then Feliciano kissed him on the lips. "I'm so happy to be alive, vee. Your lips are so soft and warm. You are really pretty and smart."

Ludwig gapped at him in shock and Feliciano giggled while looking at him with serious eyes.

"I love you, Ludwig. I wanted to say that to you for a long time, vee." Feliciano commented lightly and he grinned up the shell shocked Ludwig. "I thought I was going to go into a sleep which I would never wake up from and I would regret not being able to tell you."

"Feliciano. I uh uh." Ludwig tried to reply, but his voice was not working and his cheeks felt as if they burning. "I um. I-I-"

"You are so shy, vee. I love that about you, Ludwig." Feliciano told him and he smiled cheerfully at Ludwig noticing those cheeks were flushed in embarrassment. "It's okay. I know you love me too, vee. You are just not good at saying things at times, but I can tell by your actions. Actions count more, vee."

Feliciano kissed Ludwig on the lips again and he smiled brightly at Ludwig's face which was completely flushed.

"We could do more kissing in my bedroom, vee." Feliciano commented happily and he added. "Plus this will help you to respond and to not be so shocked by me kissing you. Maybe in a month or so you'll be able to handle me doing something much more personal to you."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
